


Superstitious

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Total Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerves hit Aaron as his and Robert's upcoming nuptials approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompts:
> 
> \- Can you write a prompt where Aaron is trying out suits with a tailor for his wedding to Robert. Robert arrives to the same tailor to try out his suit but sees Aaron in his suit that he is glued to the spot of how gorgeous he is. Superstiitious Aaron wants Robert to leave but Robert doesn't. In the end, Aaron picks out his suit to wear and Robert decides to wear the same.
> 
> \- Aaron is superstitious over his wedding to Robert that Robert has to reassure him that their wedding day will be perfect.

He was fine at first; Getting engaged wasn't something he ever in a million years imagined, even less so to Robert. Yet here they were, ready to be married in just a month - and he was really happy, happier than he'd been.. probably ever. But it seemed the closer they got to the ceremony, the more on edge Aaron became. Robert took care of most of the details, Aaron coming in to help with the important decisions, but overall, it'd been straightforward planning. They weren't going for an all-out huge ceremony but it was big for them, and they deserved something to mark the occasion - to say it was hell to get to this point was more than an understatement.

But now, weeks away from the big day, Aaron was getting more and more nervous and superstitious. Convinced that nothing in his life can go smoothly, he was sure something would go wrong at some point. And everyday something didn't, he just got more on edge. Robert just laughed off his concern as pre-wedding nerves, but he soon realized that it was a genuine worry for Aaron now, so he did everything he could to assure his future husband everything would be okay.

 

 

**

 

 

Robert stirred in the bed, his hand stretching across to find his fiancée only to frown and open his eyes when his hand hit the mattress. He sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes and looking around before sitting up fully. He looked towards the en suite, but finding the light off, he threw his legs off the bed and stood up, stretching.

 

He walked down the stairs and sighed as he saw Aaron sat at the small table, his eyes focused on a bright laptop screen. He chuckled lightly and walked over, placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"What you doin'?"

Aaron startled slightly, looking up at Robert's face for a second before looking back to the screen.

"Couldn't sleep."

Robert raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen.

"So you thought looking at- wait, why are you looking at table decorations?"

"Well.. I felt bad that you're pretty much doin' everything... so I checked Vic's list of things to get.. plus.. I-I just want everything to be perfect."

 "-So you'd thought you'd check out table decorations at-" he looked at the time on the laptop and sighed. "Christ, 3AM?!"

Aaron rubbed his forehead.

"I just need to make sure everything's good yeah? I don't want anything going wrong!"

"Aaron" he laughed lightly. "Table decorations are like the least important thing for us to be dealing with, you don't need to be up at 3AM doing this stuff, come back to bed-"

"-I just need to-"

"-No." he started, pulling Aaron from his armpits out of the chair. "Bed now, c'mon."

Aaron sighed in defeat as Robert kissed his head, pulling him by the wrist back up the stairs. He pushed Aaron into bed and climbed in over him, before spooning against Aaron and wrapping his arms around him, resting his head in the crook of Aaron's neck.

"You've got the suit fitting in the morning, I need you on top form for that."

Aaron gave a small nod and turned in Robert's arms so he was facing him, kissing him deeply before sighing once more and resting his head against Robert's neck.

"Don't remind me, I just hope I get the right one."

"You look gorgeous in all suits" Robert laughed.

"Y-yeah, but I don't wanna get one that's horrible compared to yours-"

"-Well you know what could solve that then yeah?"

 

Aaron frowned and looked up to Robert. They'd had this discussion several times already. Basically, Aaron didn't want Robert to know what his suit was or visa versa. At first Robert expected they'd just get the same suits, but apparently not. All they were certain on is that they'd both get blue suits, with the same buttonhole, tie and cufflinks (engraved - Robert's choice), but what the suits actually were was up to them. Robert had asked Aaron why, and Aaron replied it's bad luck to see the others wedding suit. Robert had laughed at him, saying that was for a brides dress and that they weren't exactly doing the most traditional thing getting married, but when he realized Aaron was deadly serious he agreed. It was just another thing Aaron was superstitious about, and the last thing he needed was Aaron getting any more worked up. Plus, if something did go wrong, Aaron would only refer back to this and say I told you so.

 

"Sorry, sorry, okay. It'll be fine alright? Despite the hoodies and jumpers, you have good fashion sense when it counts."

Aaron laughed against Robert then kissed his chest as Robert pulled him in closer, both of them closing their eyes to sleep.

 

 

**

 

 

"Will you calm down?" he laughed, rubbing his hands up Aaron's arms and resting his head on his shoulder. "Like I said, everything's gonna be perfect."

He kissed Aaron's cheek then pulled his face around gently to meet his lips, before pulling away, his hands moving to caress Aaron's cheek.

"As long as you turn up, it's gonna be the best day of my life."

Aaron grinned as their lips met once again, resting their foreheads against one another's.

"Have fun. And pick something nice out yeah? If you walk down in an ugly suit I might ditch you at the alter."

Aaron pulled away with a laugh, smacking him lightly.

"Always ruin the moment don't ya Sugden?"

Robert kissed his head. "Can't be too soft now can I?"

Aaron laughed and walked away, Robert slapping his ass as he did. He put his hands on his hips and bit his lip.

 

**

 

"What about this one eh?!" Adam smiled, looking at a striped suit with a pink frilly shirt and a top hat.

Aaron frowned and Adam turned back to him and shook his head.

"What?"

"That's disgusting... and slightly offensive. No, _very_ offensive."

Adam rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully.

"It was a joke man!"

 

They continued walking through the shop and looking through the suits.

"I just want something simple, y'know? Nothing too fancy-"

"-Like your old suit then?" Adam laughed.

"No." Aaron frowned. "Just something nice."

"Well since we scoured all of Hotten already today and you found none, I'd suggest you hurry up or you'll be wearing your old one anyway!"

"Shut up...I just want.. y'know, I just want it to be special."

Adam bit his lip and pinched Aaron's cheeks.

"Aww Aaron wants to look special on his big day!" he cooed.

Aaron pushed him off and laughed.

"I just want it to be perfect. I don't want anything going wrong."

"It won't!" Adam assured. "Stop worrying!"

Aaron shook his head and continued walking. Everyone kept telling him to stop worrying but that just worried him more. It seemed like he was the only one who was nervous, and that no one seemed to understand how terrified about getting married he was. Not for actually getting married, but the thought of being _this_ happy unnerved him. He'd never been this happy before and all he worried is that something would destroy that happiness any day now.

 

A sandy haired woman approached and smiled.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with today?"

Aaron shifted uncomfortably on his feet, Adam watching him then laughing lightly.

"Yeah, he's getting hitched in a month so needs a suit."

"Well you've come to the right place" she laughed. "Anything in particular?"

Aaron cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"A blue suit."

"Okay, will that be with top and tails? A waistcoat? Will you be wearing a tie? Bow-tie? Cravat?"

Aaron stared at her, almost bewildered.

"Erm..."

"Don't worry" she laughed. "We'll get an assortment of suits and you can see what you like okay?"

 

Adam smiled and clapped Aaron on the back, pushing him forward slightly.

 

**

 

"So this is the blue suit with a blue waistcoat, a tie and the black shoes."

Aaron smiled thinly as he took the suit from her and tried it on. Adam was sat lazily on a chair tapping his foot and Aaron appeared.

"So?" Aaron asked nervously.

"I dunno mate." Adam sighed. "Looks a bit plain for a grooms suit to me."

Aaron looked in the mirror and grimaced.

"Yeah s'pose."

The woman reappeared and brought out a few different ties.

"Now, what colour are the bridesmaids wearing?"

Aaron and Adam looked at each other and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, there ain't no bridesmaids love." Adam laughed.

She looked at him confused and then she looked at Aaron.

"I'm getting married to my boyfriend."

"Oh" she laughed. "So you two-"

"He wishes." Adam scoffed, getting a slap across the head from Aaron.

 

"No, we're each choosing our own suits."

"Oh right!" she nodded.

"Well, let's get some more options for you to choose from!"

 

**

 

Aaron walked out of the dressing room again. After an agonizing dozen changes, he finally found the one he wanted.

A royal blue suit, with a tailcoat, white waistcoat, a light blue cravat and pocket square and brown shoes. Adam whistled at him when he appeared in the full set up.

"Lookin' good man!"

Aaron turned slightly in the mirror, fixing the jacket, nerves clearly apparent.

"Yeah? Is it alright?"

"It's perfect! Trust me mate, you look perfect. Rob'll love it."

Aaron shrugged slightly then turned to the saleswoman.

"I think this is it?"

"Great choice!" she cooed. "You looked amazing! Now we'll just finish getting your measurements then we'll get it all written up for you."

 

Aaron smiled and looked at himself again. He never, ever complimented himself, but the suit did look great and he hoped Adam was right that Robert would like it, even though he was sure Robert would choose something better.

 

**

 

"Ugh bloody Adam! If it's not Aaron on the other end of the phone he doesn't answer it!"

Robert laughed and nodded - he knew all to well the annoyance of Adam and Aaron's friendship.

"Well Aaron said he was off into Hotten, so with the amount of suit shops they probably picked the first one and went for a pint, so the phones are probably in their pockets."

"Yeah" she scoffed. "Probably right."

 

Robert and Vic walked into the suit shop, glancing through the first few lot of suits. Vic was particularly attentive when she heard a familiar voice. She peered around the wrack and her eyes widened.

"Shit!"

Robert looked up at her and frowned.

"What?"

"N-nothin'!" she stuttered, peering around the corner momentarily.

"No Vic, what is-"

 

Robert looked around the wrack and he froze. His eyes fixed on the man straight in front of him. He felt his heart skip several beats, feeling a rush of love hit him right in the chest. His mouth fell open slightly and he swallowed.

"Oh.. Wow-" he breathed, his voice not quite strong enough to form a full sentence. He let out a short breath and turned back around the wrack so his eyes looked away from Aaron.

Vic looked around again and sighed.

"Looks like they didn't..."

Her voice trailed off as she looked at Robert who was stood with his eyes closed, a smile on his lips.

"What?"

Robert shook his head slightly and let out a small laugh, opening his eyes.

"He looks.. incredible."

Vic bit her bottom lip but it couldn't contain them curling into a smile, seeing her brother in total adoration of the other man. It was moments like these that she knew for sure that the love Robert had for Aaron wasn't just genuine, but it was the real deal. The kind you never let go of.

He went to look again but Vic pushed him back.

"No! If Aaron knows you saw he'll kill ya!"

"But Vic-"

"-If you think he looks great in it, the last thing you need to do is stick your giant head in his eyesight so he spots ya. Cause then him and his bloody superstitious mind will change the suit. You don't want that do ya?!"

Robert shook his head.

"Well then-"

 

"-Vic?!"

 

Victoria and Robert shot their heads up and around to see Adam stood in front of them.

"What're you doin' here?!"

 

They both looked at each other and then all three looked across the room where they heard Aaron's voice.

 

"You what?! What're they doin' here?!"

 

Aaron pushed his way into the changing room and shut the curtain quickly. Adam shook his head with a small laugh.

 

"Us?! You two were supposed to be in Hotten!"

"We were! But Aaron's a lot pickier than the hoodies and joggers would suggest it seems! Scoured all of Hotten and he couldn't find a single bloody one he liked!"

"Tell 'em to get out!" they heard.

"Hey, it's you two that came where we had planned! And anyway, there's no harm done!" Vic shouted.

"Did you see!?"

They all fell silent and Robert stepped forward, Aaron still in the changing room.

"Did you see Robert?"

 

Robert looked back at Victoria then forward to the changing room.

"No, we just walked in. Didn't even know you were here until Adam saw us." he lied.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!" he winced. Okay, he was, and he promised never to again, but this was for their benefit.

"I swear, I didn't see!"

There was silence for a while, before Aaron appeared back in his normal clothes.

"You best not have." he said calmly.

"I didn't. Promise!"

Aaron sighed and nodded and then walked over to the saleswoman, who was writing up the bill for the deposit.

"Oh, who's this?" she smiled, looking at Robert.

"I'm Robert. The other husband-to-be." he smiled back, holding out his hand.

She took it and shook it quickly and letting it go.

"Well, you're a very attractive couple!"

Aaron blushed slightly and Robert grinned, putting his hand around Aaron's shoulder.

"So, what's the date of your wedding? she asked.

"August 17th" Aaron answered.

"Great, any particular reason?"

"Yeah" Adam laughed. "Cause it's a Wednesday."

She looked at him puzzled and Adam leant against the desk.

"Apparently Wednesday's the best day to get married according to the crazies online."

"Adam!" Aaron whispered angrily, slightly embarrassed.

"No worries" she laughed. "I hear a lot of superstitions in my line of work!"

Robert kissed Aaron's head before leaning forward.

"If you're all finished with him could you possibly help me with my suit?"

"Sure!" she smiled "Happy to help!"

 

She walked away and Aaron pulled Robert's jacket to look at him.

"Don't go asking her to let you see my suit, alright?"

"Alright." Robert shrugged.

"Alright?!"

"Alright!" he laughed. "Stop worrying. I'll stick to getting my own yeah?"

Aaron nodded then sighed.

"You wanna meet up for dinner once you're done, all four of us?"

Adam and Vic nodded, along with Robert.

"Yeah sure, shouldn't be too long. Unlike you, I know what I want."

"Hmmm." is all Aaron could say. Robert kissed him chastely and then let him go.

"We'll text you when we're done?"

Aaron nodded and he and Adam made for the door.

"And answer your bloody phones when we call!" Victoria bellowed as they left.

 

The saleswoman approached Robert and smiled.

"So, what are you looking for?"

 

**

 

He paced around the room some more, his feet cold on the kitchen floor. He leant against the back kitchen top when he heard the door open.

 

He peered out only to find his mum rubbing her eyes, adjusting to the light of the living room.

"What the hell are you doin' up at this time?!" she whispered angrily.

 

Aaron nibbled on his thumb as he stared into space. Chas walked up to him and poked him. He jolted slightly and frowned.

"What?"

"What the hell are you up at this time for?! It's... bloody hell, it's gone 3AM!"

Aaron shook his head.

"Can't sleep."

 

Chas's gaze softened and she let her shoulders relax. She budged him and flicked the kettle on.

"Sit down."

 

Aaron did so, continuing to chew his thumb when Chas appeared with two steaming cups.

"Horlicks. Good for sleep they say."

Aaron grimaced at the mug then took a quick sip. He placed the cup back down with his hands clasped around the warmth, continuing to stare.

 

"Why can't you sleep?"

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Why the bleedin' hell do you think!"

 

8 hours. 8 hours and he'd be getting married. _Married_. Aaron Livesy was getting married. To a man. Robert Sugden. _Robert_.

 

"Which is exactly why you need sleep!"

"I can't... two much going on in 'ere." he stated, pointing to his head.

"What like? Everything is sorted, all you need to do is turn up."

 

He shook his head lightly and looked down to his mug.

"Somet's gonna go wrong. I can tell. It always does."

She laughed slightly, which only got a wary scowl in return, before rubbing her hand against his arm.

"Everything will be _fine_. I promise ya."

"You can't promise that. No one can."

"Then why ya worrying?" she frowned. "If no one can promise that, then what the hell you frettin' over it for?"

 

He sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek. She yawned and Aaron looked at her.

"Go on, get to bed."

"Err, I should be tellin' you that."

"Just go." he whispered calmly. "I'll be up in a minute."

 

She watched him for a while before sighing and getting up.

"Stop worrying, it's gonna be perfect."

 

She walked off and Aaron continued staring into space. She closed the door and pulled out her phone.

 

**

 

Aaron cleared away the cups and sighed again, his hands against the worktop. He remained still until his phone began to ring. As soon as he saw it was Robert, he answered immediately.

 

"Rob? What's wrong?"

_"Whoa whoa calm it!" he laughed. "Nothing's wrong.. just knew you'd be up that's all."_

 

Aaron could tell Robert was only half awake and let out a small chuckle.

 

"You know this lyin' is gonna stop when we get married?"

Robert sighed and remained silent for a few moments.

_"Alright your mum phoned me, said you've not gone to sleep yet."_

"I'm fine."

 _"What happened to no lying?"_ he questioned in humour.

Aaron swallowed and let out a long breath.

"Somet's gonna go wrong. I know it will."

 _"Aaron-_ "

"No I know what your gonna say, and it doesn't matter, it's not gonna change anything."

_"Please.. look. None of us can promise tomorrow is gonna go without a hitch alright? But what I can promise you, without a doubt, is I will be waiting for you to walk down that aisle with me, hand in hand, at 11AM no matter what. Will you be there?"_

"Of course I will, I don't want anything else." he laughed.

_"Well then. I will not for one second let anything happen that stops that. And as long as we walk out of that church, as husbands, then the day is perfect. Nothing can ruin that."_

Aaron smiled and closed his eyes.

_"Okay? So will you please go to bloody sleep now?"_

Aaron laughed.

"Yeah, I will."

_"Good. I love you alright? And tomorrow I'm gonna show everyone that."_

"I love you too."

_"Oh and Aaron, don't you dare be late!"  
_

"Pfft me?!" he scoffed. "You're the late one!"

_"Yeah yeah whatever. Night Aaron."_

"Night Rob."

_"See ya in a few hours! I love you!"_

"Yeah and I love you."

 

They hung up the phone and Aaron smiled again, turning off the light as he walked up to bed. 

 

**

 

He'd been pacing all morning. He had got himself a good few hours sleep, Robert's assurance having helped him, but when he woke, the nerves hit again. It was just 10 minutes until they had to leave, but Adam had rushed off for reasons that were being kept from Aaron, and he'd not heard anything from Robert. He might of been worried that the whole "can't see the bride before the wedding" stuff still applied for them as two grooms, but he also just wanted assurance from Robert that he was actually still going through with this. Aaron was all too aware that Robert was good at hiding his feelings when he really wanted to.

"Aaron love, please sit down."

Aaron continued pacing with his phone in his hand, Chas and Paddy sat on the chair watching him.

"Where's Adam? Why won't you just tell me-"

"-I don't know! He just said he needed to pop out!"

"You're lyin'!"

"Aaron I'm-"

 

Just in that moment, Adam appeared.

 

Aaron sighed and walked straight up to him.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!"

"Alright Alright! Calm down lad, anyone would think we're getting hitched!"

"What happened? Did you lose the ring? Is Robert gone? Tell me-"

"Aaron Aaron for god sake!"

Adam put his hands on the side of Aaron's face and made him focus in front of him.

"Everything is fine. If you must know, Vic needed me to go get her some shoes she left up at Butlers. Promise."

 

Aaron let out a long breath and pushed Adam off of him gently.

"Did she say about Robert? He's not answered-"

"-Robert's stood outside of the church waiting."

 

Aaron fell silent, his lips curving slightly.

"Y-yeah?"

 

"Yeah." Adam grinned. "He's nervous as hell. Told me to make sure you weren't freakin' out. Must just not have his phone on 'im. Plus with all those bloody superstitions I'm surprised you wanted him to call at all."

 

Aaron shrugged, Adam, Chas and Paddy smiling at him.

 

"So lover boy, you ready to get hitched?"

 

**

 

Chas, Adam and Paddy all passed Robert and walked into the church, greeting him. Robert smiled at them but then stood anxiously watching the front of the pub. They'd agreed they'd walk into the church together, everyone else already in and waiting. They hadn't intentionally planned Robert to be stood outside waiting for him, but he knew it'd put Aaron at ease to know he was already there, and no doubt Aaron left stood outside on his own waiting would of been a recipe for disaster.

 

Suddenly, Robert's breath caught in his throat and he stared in front of him. Just like in the tailors, he stood in awe of the man who was walking towards him. Now all suited and styled, he looked even better than Robert could of hoped for. A huge smile hit his face and then he watched as Aaron looked at him and smiled back.

 

Aaron froze and narrowed his eyes just a few metres away from Robert, looking him up and down. Robert smiled nervously and held his hands up as he realized Aaron had noticed.

"Okay so I may have told a little white lie!"

 

Robert was wearing the exact same suit as him, down to the last detail, as far as Aaron could see. He shook his head, unable to be annoyed as he walked towards his soon-to-be-husband, who stood with a huge grin on his face. He stood in front of him and pulled on the lapels of his jacket.

"You're an arse you know that."

"Hey, what can I say, you had good taste in suits."

They stood smiling at each other before Robert raised his eyebrows.

"You actually slept then?"

"Yep."

"And you're not worried?"

Aaron looked down and bit his lip.

"Terrified."

Robert laughed and pulled his face up gently.

"I'm not. Nothin' to be scared of. Not now."

Aaron smiled and Robert let his hands fall, his left one being held out for Aaron. He nodded to someone inside the church and the music began.

He turned back to Aaron with his hand still held out.

"Ready?"

Aaron looked at the hand and took a deep breath, before grabbing it and intertwining their fingers.

"Ready."

 

**

 

Robert sneaked up behind Aaron and wrapped his arms around him as he watched the various villagers and relatives dance the night away. Robert pulled on Aaron's hand and rubbed his own finger against the ring.

"Told you everything would be perfect."

Aaron leant back into Robert with a smile.

"You did."

"So that means I was right." he grinned.

Aaron chuckled and nodded.

"Guess it does."

 

Robert turned his head and buried it into Aaron's neck, kissing him.

"Nothing went wrong, no one got hurt, no bust ups, no missing rings or grooms for that matter." he laughed. "All that worrying for nothing."

"Alright I get it!"

"Good. Just want you to remember that I was right."

Aaron scoffed.

"For once."

Robert shook his head and looked forward again, their cheeks pushed together.

"Not just once. I told you I loved you. And I was right about that too."

 

Aaron turned in Roberts arms so their lips met.

"I love you Robert Sugden."

"And I love you Aaron Sugden."

 

They kissed until the current song ended, pulling apart. They turned back to watch the room again. Aaron closed his eyes, happy that for once in his life, something went right.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't do the actual ceremony!! This wasn't supposed to extend into what it had but I wanted you to see the resolve of it all :L


End file.
